


A shark bite

by Werrner435



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Ame is a detective but can't figure out if it's friendship or not, Ame is smart but dumb, AmeSame, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gura tried to be a top but failed, Lemon, Light smut(?), Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Romance, fr idk how to tag lol, somehow Gura is top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werrner435/pseuds/Werrner435
Summary: Amelia suddenly realises what she feels towards her Shark friend, but what comes out of it might be a little shocking, maybe only a little.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	A shark bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi  
> I never wrote anything like that so go easy on me okay? T___T

Living with the HoloEN members was usually fun, the atmosphere was always bright and comfortable. All of them would always find something to do together, even if often they wouldn't collab with each other on stream, but unfortunately sometimes everyone would get busy at the end of the day.

Ina with her Ancient Gods stuff, Kiara would just start annoying Calli, making Calli speak with her boss trying to convince him to send Kiara underworld forever, Watson on the other hand was the one who would be busy the most, solving cases and jumping into her time traveling haze from time to time, and there was Gura who didn't have anything exciting to do, she would sometimes sit in Watson's office observing her friend solve cases, she was just always mesmerised how Amelia would suddenly act all confident and professional, seeing her in such manner was interesting enough for the shark girl.

"Hey Ame, what are you working on right now?" The shark said looking up from her phone while sitting in the corner of her friends office.

"hmmm on a tricky one" Amelia answered not lifting her head one bit, face glued to her documents.

Gura sighed, it was always like that. When the detective was busy she wouldn't give a proper answer of what she was doing or working on, either the girl would say it is something tricky or "usual", but the shark never knew what her friend meant by those words so she didn't try to go further than asking for more, it would be confusing anyways. 

"When will you be done, I am bored" The shark whined throwing her phone on the fluffy pillow next to her, Watson's brow slightly raised but she didn't look up at Gura at all.

"I will be done when I will be done" another not quite clear answer, the type of answers Gura hated the most.

"ehh... fine" she wouldn't deny the fact she was slightly upset, but there wasn't much she could do.

She looked around simply to kill the time since she didn't know how long its gonna take the detective to finish her work. The shark spotted Bubba who was peacefully sleeping next to her, she plopped herself next to the dog and hugged him carefully, all of sudden the feeling of being sleepy has hit her, the warmth of the fluffy animal was super calming.

"Gura..." The shark snapped back looking now at now blushing blonde, the shark tilted her head in confusion, the blonde coughed "nothing, you look cute like that" 

"EEEEK?!" The now red as tomato Gura squeaked hiding her face in the pillow next to her "idiot Watson" she mumbled and that made her blonde friend just giggle.

Amelia sure liked to tease other people, but when it came to the shark she was so extra about it, she would flirt with her on every occasion, some people even thought the both of them were dating which wasn't the case at all it was just the smug Amelia Watson getting everything her way. Gura on the other hand would play back and be proud of it even though actions of her gen-mate would often leave her confused and make her little heart flatter and stomach flip upside down, who could possibly resist the charms and looks of the young detective. 

Suddenly Amelia stood up gaining Gura's attention at the same time, the blonde walked towards the place which her friend was currently occupying, placing herself next to the white-haired girl, extending her arms she grabbed the fragile one into a hug, with a little of force she managed to tackle both of them onto the laying position. Amelia snuggled closer, face now in the crook of Gura's neck breathing peacefully making the other girl's cheeks turn the colour of crimson red. Neither of them said a word they would just lay down comfortably in each other embrace enjoying the warmth their bodies would produce.

Amelia was playing with the white-blue strands of hair while the shark was laying on her chest, completing if what the both of them share is really friendship or something else, sure friends would act like that but maybe not to such extend.

She's been thinking on how from day one the silly shark gained her attention, she loved every bit of Gura's face, she always thought the white haired girl was adorable, cute looking and over all just pretty, like heck this girl came out from the ocean looking this good? Does everyone from Atlantis looked so stunning. Watson could only imagine, but the pretty face wasn't the only aspect that drew the blonde closer to the shark. It was the blubbly and cheerful personality, the need to protect the people she considered special and constant worrying about everyone but not herself, that was something Amelia Watson loved about Gawr Gura, but regardless of the lovely personality the white-haired girl had, Watson was scared, she was scared that her so called "friend" would eventually leave her... she was worried that the other girl would simply just get bored of her, since she was just a mare human working on weird cases and traveling in time.

The blonde signed loudly which made the girl on top of her look at her with worrying and confused look which melted Amelia's heart, she always thought Gura was adorable in her own weird way, sure the shark could be a little shit but, in moments like that she was so vulnerable.

"What's wrong" now the pair of eyes that reflected the whole Atlantis were focused on her, the pair of beautiful eyes that were so dangerous that she felt the need to drown in them.

"I think... I Love you" Watson's said in a low whisper making Gura's so beautiful eyes widen, she raised herself now sitting on top of the blonde who was helplessly covering her face in embarrassment, the shark didn't say anything making the girl underneath her feel anxious. Pair of soft hands reached Watson's arms revealing her red face.

"say what?" the shark said in a low husky voice looking directly at the Detective, face drastically getting close, the position they were in was already questionable, Amelia started panicking as she quickly looked away but the shark grabbed softly her chin "Look at me Watson" Gura said and the blonde did as commanded.

"as a friend of course ahh aha" Watson tried to play it off but that failed terribly, she felt a finger brush her lower lip so slowly she could die right there.

"kiss me" Gura said bluntly.

Amelia's bright blue eyes wide open and mouth slightly open in shock, she froze in place, thoughts overwhelming her mind to the point it was just blank. "ah forget it" was what she heard before soft lips crashed with hers. her senses finally coming back as the blonde snapped back into the reality she kissed the girl on top of her back, softly as if she was scared the kiss could hurt Gura, but the other girl didn't think the same as the detective, she deepened the kiss gaining a soft moan from Amelia, the sharp shark teeth now so slightly nibbling the detective's bottom lip.

Both of them gasped for air, Gura didn't have to say anything to make the blonde realise she felt the same way. Both of them now looking at each other heavily breathing. The white-haired girl's cheeks were bright red, now licking her own bottom lip as if she didn't want to forget the sensation of the kiss that has been shared between them.

"ah Ame~" and there it was, the nickname said in such way that was driving Amelia crazy, the blonde grabbed the collar of Gura's hoodie aggressively smashing their lips together gaining a quiet squeak from the shark girl.

The air around them now thick and somehow heavy, tiny moans escaping both mouths. Something about Watson made the apex predator feel things that she shouldn't or maybe that was what she believed, the cold hands now on her bare thighs, finger tips brushing her pale and soft skin so precisely she couldn't help but feel warm in places she could never think of. Gura's hand wandered on Amelia's neck pulling her closer, there was technically no space between them, heavy breathing could be heard between the kisses they were sharing.

The white-haired girl could feel other girl's leg now between her thighs which made Amelia grin under other girl's lips so proudly, and at that sensation the shark grabbed hand full of blonde locks a little too aggressively, which concluded in Watson throwing her head back exposing her soft and skinny neck, Gura only eyed it as she started to lick the pale skin of her partner's neck, Amelia on the other hand dug her fingernails into the fragile thighs that she has been ceasing for quite a long time now, moans increasing in volume as Gura was softly sucking and nibbling her neck her other hand now trying to untie the red tie that has been blocking her way, completely forgetting about how sharp her teeth were, until she bit too hard and the taste of metallic blood has hit her taste buds. 

"Shit-" she pulled away from Watson mouth covered in blood, cheeks red, now looking down at the blonde who's been panting heavily covering her eyes with her forearm.

The only thing that came out from Amelia's mouth was short and breathy "woah". Gura on the other hand started to panic and look around, the girl got off the blonde and ran to the kitchen to grab some bandage leaving Watson alone who's been quietly laughing to herself because of the reaction the shark showed.

"Gur-" could be heard from the table that Kiara and Ina were sitting together.

"NOT NOW!" the shark exclaimed as she grabbed what she needed and stormed away.

"did I see blood?" Ina looked at Kiara, and Kiara looked at Ina.

"on her mouth..." the Phoenix finished. 

The shark kicked the door open and in a swish moment was cleaning Amelia's neck while the blonde was letting out her gremlin laugh wrapping arms around the smaller girl pulling her into a hug, trying to put her hands under the blue oversized hoodie Gura was wearing, but that didn't last long as the white-haired girl smacked Watson's hands away.

"WATSON STOP IT I NEED TO PUT A BANDAGE ON IT" Amelia on the verge of letting tears out because of laughter looking at the shark who's been trying to aid her with hands shaking horribly.

"Hey, it's okay i'm not hurt" she said trying to comfort the shark "You know i even liked it" she smirked proudly while Gura just ignored whatever the blonde said.

"DONE!" she exclaimed happily tackling the other girl into a hug. Gura looked up and cupped the handsome face in front of her "i think I love you too" she said shyly, and laid her head on top of Amelia's chest listening how unsteady was the girl's heart beat, it was calming she then felt fingers run through her hair making her purr quietly as if she was a cat.

"aren't you supposed to be a shark?" Amelia said resting her cheek on top of her partner's head.

"aaaaah shut up" Gura answered in a short giggle. Both of them were enjoying the closure of each other, happy and clearly in love.

Watson and Gura finally decided to join their friends whom invited them to play Mario Kart and few drinks. Amelia entered the living room first confused on how everyone's eyes flew on her, Ina, Kiara and Calli gasped in unison. Gura not looking in front of her walked into blondes back.

"Watcha doin Watson? move your stinky ass" she said irritated pushing playfully the girl forward.

"Holy shit" Kiara said with eyes wide open.

"oh my-" Ina joined the Phoenix with her reaction.

"ummm Amelia?" Calli said pointing at her own neck giving a clear signal she like everyone else can see the bandage on her neck. Gura noticed what her pink haired friend meant, remembering on how the bandage got there in the first place, her cheeks now turned into the deepest shade of red as she looked at Watson and Watson looked back at her.

"technical difficulties you could say" Amelia scratched the back of her neck as she walked towards everyone, grabbing a bottle of wine from Calli's hand and plopping herself next to everyone "had a fight with a very aggressive and dumb looking fish" she shot a smug smile towards Gura. Everyone just nodded, no questions asked as Gura's expression was enough of an explanation. 

"m-maybe if a dumb looking gremlin wasn't so eager, THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" she hissed back making everyone laugh at how she stuttered.

"whatever, dumb fish" Watson said, sending a wink towards the shark while taking a sip of the red wine she stole from Calli's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chaotic mess was at least enjoyable ^^  
> feel free to leave a comment or something.


End file.
